


Maisie

by CassandraStarflower



Series: castaway [6]
Category: DCU, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate POV, Gen, POV Outsider, part of the castaway series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraStarflower/pseuds/CassandraStarflower
Summary: An Alternate POV of scenes from chapters Eleven and Thirteen of "castaway (my cries are blocked by the horizon)".
Series: castaway [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184432
Kudos: 9





	Maisie

**Author's Note:**

> So my period started yesterday... and my periods are always rough. I probably won't be posting a new chapter for a while, I can barely think straight rn honestly.

Maisie had been driving for a long while now, and she was just exhausted. The kids were a nightmare in an enclosed space for so long, and she couldn’t wait for home. It was just a few more hours, then they’d be back home in Ohio, and she could finally let the kids go nuts in the backyard and nap on the couch. 

Too bad her husband was an ass who couldn’t be bothered to do little things like go on a god damn family vacation. Ha. 

Maisie wanted a divorce. 

She walked into the rest stop, yawning, and passed a teenager in all black on her way to the women’s bathroom. She mostly ignored that, figuring that he was with some other family stopping here. 

She was washing her hands when she remembered that her minivan was the only car in the parking lot and she got out of the bathroom pretty quick after that. The kid was gone. 

She rounded up her own kids, her three little nightmares (Leo had been exposed to some alien bullshit last year and had superpowers now, and couldn’t resist showing them off, the little brat. Rosie and Peter were sweethearts, but exposure to their brother was definitely giving them superpowers too. Maisie was  _ too damn old _ for this shit.) and herded them out the door. 

Oh, there was the kid, sitting on the curb. Maisie frowned. Maybe he was waiting for a ride. Hitchhiker, maybe, though he was awful young for that. 

Maisie sighed. None of her business. She shepherded her kids to the car, buckling four-year-old Rosie in and making sure ten-year-old Peter and thirteen-year-old Leo were securely buckled. Leo had decided to test his invulnerability last week and hadn’t worn a damn security fastener on a rollercoaster, and Maisie was gonna lose her mind if he kept at that. 

She slid into the driver’s seat and passed out snacks, glancing briefly out of the car. 

A young man and a young woman had just arrived, though she didn’t see their car anywhere. Huh. 

They approached the kid and talked to him. He seemed upset. Maisie frowned and kept watching.

The kid got up and followed the two adults. All three disappeared from the rest stop into the woods, and Maisie’s eyes narrowed. 

Before she could think of what to do, though, Rosie and Peter were shrieking at each other and flinging actual fireballs. 

_ In her god damn minivan.  _

“Rosie! Peter! You stop that right this instant!” Maisie shouted, forgetting all about the strange kid and the strange adults. 

She didn’t remember them again until she was home and far too late to do anything about it. 

Well, she hoped it hadn’t been anything shady. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope i'll be able to post in a couple of days
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @cassandra-starflower!   
> For The Umbrella Academy: @numberfivetheboy  
> For DC/Batfam: @timdrakeisbaby


End file.
